End Of A Time
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: Tears were starting to break at the corner of his eyes and snort was oozing from his nostrils. Not hot at all. Cute, probably, but not hot. But, well, that was senpai. Nevertheless, maybe if it were him… Stein x Spirit Smut!


Day 19

its hot af in this country. & its raining too. i hate that weather

* * *

"Hey…"

At first it was a whisper, a very light one. So light Stein barely heard it.

"Hey, Stein!"

Aah, just ignore it, he thought before going back to biting at the sensitive skin of the redhead's back. It was quivering under his teeth. So thin and pale. He simply couldn't forget about it even after all those years. The pitiless fangs dug in the tender flesh again, slightly pulling at it in their way, before a thick and warm tongue lapped at the pinkish mark they had left on their trail. The spine bent forward as if the other man was trying to move away from him, but Stein held his arms tight, forcing the older man to keep his sitting place in front of the silver-gray haired man. Senpai's body was warm, way warmer than the ground they'd been sitting on for about ten minutes now.

"Stein….. Hey, Stein! Will you stop that already?" Spirit finally burst out as he turned back to glare at the mad scientist.

The latter sighed with disappointment. "Che. When things were starting to get interesting."

"Nothing, do you hear me? _Nothing_ was interesting at all. Just _nothing_!" Spirit spat at the other man. He clearly looked angry, still a light shade of red on his cheeks was telling Stein that he didn't really dislike the previous treatment. For someone else, having a weirdo like Stein bite their back would have seemed more than… inappropriate, but Stein knew perfectly that Spirit was pretty used to this kind of stuff with him. He had seen worse in the past… or was the redhead's level of tolerance just very high.

Spirit struggled to free himself from the taller man. "For God's sake, that's why I hate coming to your place! Gah! I'll never ever do that anymore! This is the last time, I tell you! The fucking last time-"

"So why did you come today?"

Spirit froze then averted his eyes. "I was passing by and I just wanted to check on you… It's not that weird, for a friend to drop by from time to time…"

"Huh. How thoughtful of you, senpai. If I'm not mistaken, weren't you the one who said that this house is the house of evil and that you'd rather have your legs chopped and your hands burnt rather than coming to my place?"

"Did I say that? When? And where?" Sweat was dropping heavily from the redhead's forehead. "I don't recall saying that. Look, if I've actually said that, I wouldn't be here today, would I?"

Stein remained silent for few seconds, admiring the red spreading fast from his senpai's cheeks to the ears, mingling with the crimson hue of his hair. It was always so easy to tease this man. However, seeing this familiar face, feeling that familiar warmth, hearing that familiar voice again, all of this was somewhat heartwarming. Stein leaned on Spirit's shoulder, his forehead resting on the latter's bare skin. "Thank you, senpai."

"Why are you thanking me, now? I told you I only came here by chance, because I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't even intend on-"

"Are people at school worried about my state as well? Well, I've been skipping work for two days now. I guess I'll have to go back soon. I don't want the work to pile up while I'm away…"

"…Two weeks." Spirit spoke, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Two weeks, not two days. No one has heard about you for about two weeks today."

"Oh… If you say so."

"Don't just 'Oh' me, you damn bastard." Spirit was glaring at him again, but this time, Stein could tell it, it was a more serious matter. "Don't just disappear from the surface of the earth without telling anyone! Do you know how worried are your students? You're a damn adult, so act like one!"

"You're right. I'm sorry, senpai." Stein replied in a low and almost inaudible breath.

Spirit grunted with anger. It would pass rapidly, Stein already knew. He had got accustomed putting up with him, hadn't he? And it had been long since last time he got spoiled by senpai. For now, he'd get advantage of it. Just a little more.

Spirit continued. "At least, have you been eating normally?" Stein nodded on his shoulder. "There are lots of dirty dishes in the sink. You know it's not good for you to skip meals, do you?" He nodded again. "I'll prepare something warm for you to eat, so let go of me."

Stein was mumbling again. "You suck at cooking, senpai. I'd rather do without that."

"Tsk. Don't make me regret coming here." He paused one second before resuming. "She's worried too, you know. Just what happened with you two?"

"Who knows… I can't remember well. I can't say whether my state had worsened before or after she left. More probably before. That would explain why she left. We both didn't feel quite right lately. Hey, senpai, have you ever felt that way? That you and the one who's sharing your life couldn't possibly come from the same planet."

"I had you as a Master for five years, of course I _do_ know." Spirit grimaced. "Still, you're impressing me. That even Marie got fed up of you… That's truly impressive, believe me- Ow!" without thinking, Stein had gradually increased the pressure on Spirit's arms, so much that in the end it actually hurt him. "I got it, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!... Aah!"

Stein swiftly turned the redhead over then threw him on the ground. With a leg on each side of Spirit, he pinned the latter by his wrists. Contrarily to what the weapon was thinking, there was no anger in the silver haired man. No anger, no resentment, just nothing. With empty eyes, he stared down at the redhead, or more exactly in the latter's direction, as though he couldn't see him at all, as though he was gazing at something that wasn't there.

"Maybe you're right." Stein stated as he leant closer, yellow green orbs locking with cerulean ones. "Maybe I'm not cut for living with other people after all."

"It was only I joke! I don't-"

"I know." He bent forward. Confusion was obvious on the redhead's face. Spirit was clearly aware of the fact that, if Stein really got serious, he didn't stand a chance against him. How weird. Back when they were kids, Stein was quite sure he had more temerity than that. But it wasn't that bad either, that half fear, half hesitation glistening weakly in his senpai's eyes. "And that's why I like you, senpai." Sliding his fingers on the smaller man's arms, he reached at the uncovered torso. Ah, as he thought, the skin there was also so soft. Frankly, he could see where Maka got the softness of her skin from. "I like this part of senpai." The tip of his index finger slowly trailed on the clavicle. "This part too." It went down on the ribs, feeling each little bump on its way. "This part too." The finger then traced its path toward Spirit's left breast, until it got to the breastbone. His palm pressed lightly on the flesh part. Beneath the skin, the heart was beating fast, very fast. It was almost as if he could see the blood being pumped around the redhead's body. He smirked. It was exciting, somehow. It felt exactly like in the old good days. "Should I go further?"

"You don't have to!" Spirit snapped. "Geez, why does everything have to get that creepy when I'm with you?"

"But senpai… You're the only one who wished to stay with me. You've never pushed me aside, no matter how creepy you pretend I am ("I don't pretend anything, you _are_ creepy!")." Stein huffed lightly. "Maybe we're both fated to end up alone together in the end?"

"Don't smile at it as if it was some natural and inevitable course of events! Now get off of me!"

"I'm serious about it." Stein suddenly glared at the man under him, his voice rising higher. "But I guess you won't believe me unless I show it to you…"

Spirit sneered back at him. "Damn it, Stein, are you nuts? Look, I'll just say I haven't heard anything this time. I know you're going through rough times. But I swear, if you go further, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Stein cut him off. "You'll leave me, like last time? Now I think about it, I was quite angry at you for doing that, back then…" A dry and short laugh. Spirit gulped down with difficulty. "It's funny I remember that only now. So, senpai, what are you going to do to make up for it? Will you crawl down on your knees and beg for forgiveness? Or whip your back to the blood until I deem your expiation enough to appease my resentment?"

"There's no way I'm going to do that!" Spirit tried to push the taller man away, in vain. Stein still was towering like some indomitable god, dark and motionless. Stein chimed.

"Of course, you don't have to go that far. It would be a shame to ruin your beautiful back." Spirit sighed with relief. "Now take off your pants."

Then Spirit cried out. " _Whaaaa_? What, what, what?" He stammered while trying to kick the taller man off as the latter forcefully pulled his trousers down. But as I said, if a Meister truly got serious, a mere weapon stood no chance before them – which was the case, now.

"What, what? I've seen you naked many times before. There's no more difference anymore."

"Yes, there is! You sadistic monster, bully, perverted, creepy asshole!"

"Now, don't move…"

"No!"

"Ah, it's going to hurt if you fight back…"

"I said, _no_!"

In the blink of an eye, pants and underwear were torn off. Spirit, who had been struggling all that time, had now his back to the silver haired man again – thus, his bum completely unconcealed in front of the yellowish orbs – and was thrashing like the frail gazelle trapped by the cruel leopard. The younger man had to press down with all his weight to make the older one, all panting and sweating with panic, still.

"You're very lively today, senpai." Licking his bottom lip, Stein smirked. "It's more exciting than using your body when you're asleep."

"Don't say it that way!" Spirit cried out. Tears were starting to break at the corner of his eyes and snort was oozing from his nostrils. Not hot at all. Cute, probably, but not hot. But, well, that was senpai. Nevertheless, maybe if it were him…

Stein was gazing lovely at the body of the man who used to be his weapon. Time sure had changed things. When they were younger, even if Spirit was older than him, he still had that boyish body that couldn't be found anymore now: the chest and shoulders were broader, the limbs longer more muscular, the line of his jaw manlier, and even _there_ … his shaft. Bigger. Oh, but only in a biological point of view: since he was now way taller than Spirit, the latter still could look like a child next to him. How strange. Senpai who seemed so imposing back then, now looked more like a frightened rabbit trembling between his claws. Obviously, he didn't want to hurt his friend. Spirit was making a big fuss for nothing.

"Senpai? Look this way." He smiled.

Spirit complied. He glowered at the other male. "What now?"

"I really want to embrace you. Is it okay?"

"Hell no!"

With an unshaken hand, Stein caressed the redhead's side. "Why? It'd make me happy. Isn't that why you came to see me?..." His fingertips found the redhead's perking nipple. "Because you were worried about me?"

"This and that are... completely different."

"For me, it's the same."

Unconsciously, Spirit rolled over to face the taller man, allowing the latter to seize the other nipple in his free hand. Beneath him, Spirit was panting lightly, one hand brought to his mouth, lips slightly parted, face flushed red, and body faintly shivering under Stein's touch (unfortunately for the latter, the smaller man his legs bent aside so he couldn't see whether his senpai was actually _reacting_ or not).

"Senpai…" He whispered while replacing one hand – which went to part the smooth and mischievous legs – with his mouth. Soon, Spirit was breathing a little louder, his body weakly withering under Stein's. Spirit's length finally came into view, and Stein gladly observed the soft member slowly growing harder. With a rather brusque grasp that made the redhead jolted, Stein captured the half hard flesh in his calloused palm. "It's hot, Spirit-senpai. Mmm..."

"Aa- ah!" Whining, Spirit arched his back and let the younger man pump him, first softly, slowly, but gradually the pace was increasing and the redhead found himself gripping at Stein's back when the latter fondled his balls. At this point, the redhead didn't give the impression like he still would refuse anything to his kouhai. So, it had been with a familiar confidence that Stein licked at the older man's neck, murmuring.

"Does it feel good? Do you like it?" He nibbled the sensitive skin, the rhythm of his stroking growing faster and faster. He took his eyeglasses off. "You look very hot, right now. Did you know that? Hey, senpai. Touch mine too."

"Huuh? I-"

"It's alright." Pulling his erection out and yanking at one of Spirit's hand, he shoved the former in the latter. "Just do it the way you're doing it for yourself."

As red as a petunia, Spirit looked down. His face only reddened even more when his eyes caught the sight of Stein's enormous pole, yet he took it in his hand.

"…!" Stein's back trembled at the contact of the older man's colder hand, but quickly found back his composure when the latter began pumping his engorged flesh, up and down, up and down… Too shallow. "Uhm… Can you be a bit less… tensed?"

"Oh, well, sorry but I'm not accustomed to play with other guys' pricks!"

"Aah, sorry" Stein pressed at a swollen vein on the now completely erected appendage, before squeezing the purple head. "It's true you're a womanizer, so maybe you didn't have to do it for yourself since there had always someone to do it for you."

"Shut up! Aa… I'm doing it now, can't you see? So just stop complaining!"

Scowling, Stein went back to his previous task. Beneath, the redhead looked like he had got used to the stroking as well, and was now looking intently at the motion of both their hands while they were pleasuring each other. The taller man couldn't blame him for that, though. The view was rather mesmerizing – watching their cocks clutched by someone else's hand, seeing the darker head appear and disappear, engulfed by the moist palm, and sensing their blood pulsating faster as their arousal was escalating little by little… Spirit's body temperature was perceptibly rising with every passing second, Stein didn't even have to hold his knees anymore to keep the smaller man's thighs wide open. They were so pale and felt so velvety… just like in his memories. Ah, but there was a part he had never thought touching, back then.

All of a sudden, Stein's fingers lowered down to the redhead's entrance

"Stein!... Stop that! Not… there!". Spirit pushed the scientist back – at least he tried, as the wide frame of Stein's body barely budged when the smaller man tried to shove him away. However, even if attempting against the taller man anything seemed more than vain in that situation, Spirit still went on resisting the latter.

"I tell you, if you fight back, it's going to hurt." Stein spoke and dipped a finger inside, his other hand still rubbing Spirit's shaft. The finger went deeper and deeper, every inch feeling so infuriatingly hot and tight and moist, until the joint made contact with the smaller man's nether cheeks.

"S-Stein…" Spirit whimpered. His hand, which had left the taller man's cock, was gripping at the latter's t-shirt.

"It's alright." Stein soothed. "Take a deep breath. It's going to feel good soon."

He didn't lie. Only ten seconds of prodding the smaller man's insides later, the finger twisting, stretching and gently massaging Spirit's inner muscles, the latter jerked, moaning with a high-pitched voice Stein had never perceived before. "Stein… Aah! What's… It feels weird… aan…"

"I'm glad you can feel it." The other male beamed. "Is my finger hitting your spot properly?"

The redhead had braced his upper body on his elbows. That alien intrusion in his ass was making his breathing more ragged, and his knees couldn't stop shaking, his ass clenching tighter around Stein's finger. "It's... hitting it… Haa… it's hitting it…"

What a wonderful expression. It's the first time Stein ever witnessed something as wonderful as this on Spirit's face. His features were practically torn with pleasure; the deep blue eyes were now shrouded with a sheer lust; his eyebrows were furrowed and a thread of saliva was dripping from his lips… those gorgeous lips… they had always looked strangely enticing, Stein pondered.

Slowly, Stein rose from his spot until he was kneeling before the smaller man (who was too engrossed by his ass being fingerfucked to care about anything else). At that moment, the silver haired man's hard shaft was pointing straight at the older one's mouth, with only few inches separating the tip from the moist cavern. This time very cautiously, the younger man drew closer to Spirit. Closer and closer… until he could feel the latter's hot breath hitting his shaft.

"Senpai?..." He pleaded, and at that moment, as though by magic, Spirit snapped out of it and stared at the gigantic manhood presented to his mouth. He stared at it, then looked up at Stein, then stared at the erection again, appalled. "Pretty please?"

"It's not… it won't fit in…"

"It will." Stein assured then, as though to assert this fact, he pressed the head on the smaller man's lips. They were incredibly soft, just how Stein they were. Before long, the redhead had taken the tip in his warm and wet mouth, and started sucking at it. Feeling the warmth within the older man's mouth, a moan escaped his lips "You're doing it good, senpai." Stein smiled at him. "Take it inch by inch, relax your throat, don't rush…"

"Mmn… Nghh!" Spirit moaned: another finger had rejoined the middle one in his butt and they were now scissoring the tight tunnel, always brushing his prostate in their in and out motion. He moaned and the vibration coming from his throat almost sent Stein over the edge.

"Ahh… that was bad, that was bad." The taller man whispered when his erection finally hit the back of Spirit's throat. "Senpai really is good at blowjob. (Spirit frowned at him, however with his mouth being filled with the other man's hard member, the threat seemed fairly ridiculous) You can move now. Slowly, take it out… only half way. Yes, like this. Now, swallow it again."

To every one of his instructions, Spirit obeyed compliantly, bringing the throbbing pole further into his mouth, and in the same time the fingers plunged deeper in him.

"Nnh!... Mmhh!..." Spirit could but whine. Lower, the redhead's turgid pink nipples were painfully erected, and his aching manhood was leaking abundantly all over his stomach. In his mouth, Stein had also grown more frenzy; he gritted just his teeth and forced himself not to thrust deep and hard in that sweet welcoming mouth. His arousal increased even more when he set his eyes on Spirit who had began pumping his shaft, fast and with a steady pace that was matching the finger inside.

"Do you want to come?" Stein asked as he augmented the pressure on Spirit's prostate. He grinned. "You can come, if you want to. With my cock in your mouth and my fingers in your ass. Here…"

Gently, he brushed scarlet strands that had been hiding Spirit's face from him, then lightly pulled the man's chin up so that the latter was looking at him in the eye while sucking him. Stein couldn't suppress a light chuckle when he saw his senpai blowjob face; even in this kind of situation, he still could find a way to look utterly cute. It didn't take long till the muscles of the redhead's ass clamped down on his fingers, then hot juice went gushing from his arousal, spurting fiercely in the air.

"Nngh…!" Another wave of orgasm rocked through Spirit's body. The face it made at that precise moment… It was simply unbearable. Almost immediately, Stein trembled and tightened within Spirit's mouth, and, gripping strongly at the crimson mane, a spurt of hot liquid shot down onto the redhead's neck and the top of his chest when, at long last, Stein found his release. But his semen rapidly filled the smaller man's mouth: it overflowed all over his face and coated half of it with white; still, as the taller man shot more of his creaminess into the smaller one, the latter sucked the hardness back into his mouth, and accepted every load coming from the man on top of him.

"Ah!" A moan went past Stein's lips. "Haa… Senpai, you really are amazing."

He pulled out of the smaller man, and as he did, sticky cum spilled from the latter's opening. Spirit was scowling. "And… Ughh." More cum poured out of his mouth. "Geh. And you're a psycho bastard."

"Come on, don't say that." He crouched before the redhead, all beaming and chiming as he looked at him. "Aren't we friends?"

"I'm done with you! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"But you said you were going to cook for me."

"Starve to death! And button your pants! It's filthy!"

"I want pasta."

"Die already!"

 **THE END**


End file.
